The goal of this project is to utilize a hybridization/detection scheme developed in Phase I ("universal detection") to genetic screening, and ultimately prenatal diagnosis. Bloods will be screened with Beta-globin probes for sickle and thalassemia mutations, using Southern blots or dot blot format coupled to non-radioactive detection systems which we have developed. Clinical tumor specimens will be analyzed for elevated levels of 8 difference oncogenes (RNA vs. DNA) also non-radioactively. All results will be compared to standard P32 assays. Chemical biotinylation of probes will be refined and extended, further simplifying the production and scale up of these potential clinical diagnostic products.